1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool box apparatus and more particularly to a tool box apparatus that is used to store and protect a variety of equipment and materials that are commonly used by individuals who work with dry wall or plaster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals who work with drywall or plaster normally utilized a wide variety of specialized equipment and tools, such as a plurality of various sized blades, drywall tape, sandpaper, mud pan and the like. Typically, the equipment and tools are inefficiently stored, housed, and carried to job sites in boxes or buckets. This arrangement provides for the tools to be susceptible to damage due to continual impact with each other as well as the possibility of hammers, power tools, or the like, being accidentally dropped and colliding with the items stored. Attempts have been made to provide for a tool box apparatus that will safely maintain the blades that are used by an individual who drywalls or plasters.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,188, issued to Calabrese, discloses a caddy which includes a plurality of slots. These slots are used to provide a friction engagement with the knives carried therein. Calabrese is silent to the use of other compartments to store and maintain separate commonly employed tools or instruments used by an individual who drywalls or plasters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,372, issued to Polk, discloses a drywaller's tool box. Polk discloses a tool box that includes a blade holding rack that consists of a plurality of graduated parallel slots. Polk further discloses two triangular compartments that are defined alongside the blade holding rack. Though Polk does disclose separate compartments, these compartments are limited in capacity and utility. Additionally, the use of graduated parallel slots also limits the number and sized blades that can be stored. Further, Polk fails to disclose a means of circulating air within the area of the blade holding rack.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.